OS: Leçon gênante
by allylicity
Summary: Felicity tombe sur Oliver essayant d'expliquer quelques notions sur le sexe à William…


**Leçon gênante (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **Felicity tombe sur Oliver essayant d'expliquer quelques notions sur le sexe à William…**

 **Chers lecteurs, me revoilà avec un petit OS drôle. Avec la reprise de mon stage infirmier en janvier et des soucis de santé dans la famille, je publie un peu moins vous l'aurez constaté. J'écris en ce moment une Fanfic sur Oliver et Felicity. Je prends le temps de bien vous la préparer.**

 **En attendant bonne lecture, passez de bonnes fêtes et hâte de lire vos reviews :D**

* * *

Felicity rentrait à l'appartement d'Oliver et William… désormais le sien et entendit des protestations s'élevaient chez le jeune garçon.

« _Papa ! C'est gênant ! Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi._

 _\- Pourtant si j'ai bien compris en ce moment une fille te plaît et à ton âge des choses se produisent…_

Felicity retint son fou rire face à la situation et décida de s'en amuser. Elle continua à écouter un peu l'explication gênante de son mari.

 _\- Tu peux certainement ressentir du désir, un besoin…_

 _\- Papa, par pitié ne poursuit pas cette conversation !_

Oliver leva les mains en signe de reddition.

 _\- Ok, je suis désolé, pour moi aussi c'est une première_ , dit le jeune homme en se posant à côté de son fils. _Je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux._

William se tortilla les mains, gêné, la tête baissée. Il prit une grande inspiration digne d'Oliver. Felicity ne put que remarquer à cet instant précis la ressemblance choquante entre le père et le fils.

 _\- Au lycée il y a cette fille Nikki. Elle est belle, intelligente et elle croit que je suis un fils de riche arrogant parce que je suis le fils du maire mais…_

 _\- Tu ne te résume pas à être le fils du maire et tu aimerais qu'elle le voit ?_ finit Oliver, souriant.

 _\- Oui. Tu as déjà eu ce problème papa ?_ demanda William avec des yeux très curieux.

L'archer souriait de nouveau.

 _\- Je dois t'avouer qu'à l'école c'est plutôt les filles qui venaient me voir, et pas les plus intéressées par moi, Oliver. Elles ne voyaient que mon nom de famille ou mon physique mais il y a eu une fille qui m'a donné beaucoup de fils à retordre._

 _\- Laurel Lance ?_ cita le petit garçon. _Tante_ _Théa m'a parlé d'elle._

Felicity se figea. C'est vrai que Laurel avait été un grand amour d'Oliver et avait tenu une grande place dans la vie des Queen. Le jeune homme regarda son fils, l'air fugacement triste.

 _\- En effet Laurel a occupé une grande place dans mon cœur et en aura toujours une mais ce n'est pas d'elle dont je parle._

Oliver inspira, un souri béat sur son visage.

 _\- La première fois que j'ai rencontré Felicity en tête à tête, je l'avais déjà rencontré sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, longue histoire, je lui ai amené un ordinateur criblé de balle à analyser. C'était mes premiers pas à Starling en tant que the Hood. Elle m'a parlé de Shakespeare et j'ai eu l'air ridicule._

William rigola.

 _\- Après on a discuté et à chaque fois que je venais la voir dans son bureau, j'avais l'impression de ne pas jouer de rôle, ne pas être Oliver Queen à ses yeux, le fils de riche, fils du patron, j'étais Oliver. J'étais moi et je vais te dire un secret : c'est ce qui m'a fait craqué chez elle._

Felicity s'appuya contre le mur, souriant également. Cet homme était un amour. William quant à lui semblait cogité plein pot.

 _\- Ça m'est arrivé Il n'y a pas longtemps qu'une fille s'intéresse à moi. Elle s'appelle Shelly c'est la chef pompom girl. Elle est très populaire mais…_

William rougit tout à coup.

 _\- Elle m'a fait plein d'avances et c'était très gênant après quand j'avais sport…je …_

 _\- Tu ? Oh ! Ok, je comprends William,_ répondit un Oliver tout aussi gêné _. Tu avais envie d'elle ?_

 _\- C'est ça le problème. Mon corps oui mais pas…_

 _\- Toi et elle a été méchante._

Le petit garçon baissa la tête, honteux mais Oliver lui remonta le menton.

 _\- Hey ! Ne sois pas déçu. Au contraire William tu as eu le courage de dire non. Crois-moi je n'en aurais pas été capable à l'époque. Et tu aurais été déçu._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, tu sais, pour faire des choses intimes de ce genre, il faut que la personne avec qui tu veux le faire soit importante et t'apprécie tel que tu es. Sans ça, il n'y a rien de particulier, c'est… mécanique, sans émotions. Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard mais toi, mon fis tu peux avoir ce privilège._

William fit un câlin à son père. Ce qui était très rare. Puis Oliver s'éclaircit la voix et dit en rougissant :

 _\- Bien sûr quand viendra le moment, je veux que tu te protèges tu sais les capotes c'est…_

 _\- Papa ! »_

L'informaticienne fut prise d'un fou rire. Elle put s'éclipser avant d'être démasquée par le père et le fils.

* * *

Un peu plus tard après le diner, la jeune femme rangeait la vaisselle lorsqu'Oliver se posta derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, puis l'embrassa dans le cou.

Felicity posa la vaisselle et se retourna vers son mari qui avait un regard de prédateur.

 _« Une requête Mr Queen ?_ demanda-t-elle avec un air de malice.

Oliver se colla contre elle d'une manière très équivoque et…Felicity se mit à rire.

 _\- Quoi ?_ demanda l'archer décontenancé.

 _\- Rien, mais…quand le désir arrive, il faut se protéger^^^_

L'archer comprit instantanément les paroles prononcées et rougit comme une tomate, l'air interdit, sous l'hilarité de Felicity.

 _\- Tu as tout entendu de ma conversation avec William ?_

La belle blonde avoua d'un hochement de tête. Oliver se couvrit la tête de ses mains.

 _\- Je suis le pire père au monde !_

Felicity prit les mains de son mari avant de se blottir contre lui.

 _\- Au contraire tu as été parfait…Bon il y avait vraiment des passages gênants mais ça fait partie du rôle de parent je suppose et encore ce n'est que le début._

 _\- Le début ?!_

Felicity rigola de plus belle.

 _\- Bien sûr il y aura d'autres moments gênants. Et puis…_ dit l'informaticienne en rougissant légèrement, faisant courir ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, _il faudra que tu répètes tout ça pour nos enfants… »_

Oliver, à la plus grande surprise de sa femme lui sourit.

* * *

(17 ans plus tard…)

 _« Alors c'est toi Jimmy ?!_ lança Oliver en écrasant les doigts du pauvre garçon se tenant dans l'entrée, une rose à la main.

 _\- Oui m'sieur,_ répondit le jeune garçon très intimidé.

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil dans l'allée de la maison.

 _\- C'est à toi ce tas de ferraille roulant par miracle ?! Pas question que Lili monte dedans !_

L'archer détaillait de la tête au pied ce gringalet osant vouloir amener sa fille au feu de camp annuel de la baie de Star City.

 _\- Papa !_

Lili dévala les escaliers à la hâte et se posta directement vers son petit ami.

 _\- Lili je t'interdis de partir dans cette…ce n'est même pas une voiture ce truc !_

 _\- Et c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui va les amenés_ , finit William, les clés de sa propre voiture dans la main, qui était de passage à la maison familiale ce weekend.

 _\- Will, arrête de jouer les grands frères protecteurs ! non mais je rêve !_ s'emporta l'adolescente agacée. _C'est très gênant ! »_

Felicity contemplait la scène du haut des escaliers avec émotion en repensant à la fameuse conversation père fils il y a des années depuis. William et Oliver étaient vraiment les mêmes et surtout, Oliver était un père formidable. William avait d'ailleurs suivit les conseils de son père et filait le parfait amour depuis quatre ans avec Elisabeth, une future avocate.

Oliver et Felicity avait eu leur fille Lili puis trois ans après, leur fils Thomas avec qui l'informaticienne était très protectrice.

Il y aurait encore une leçon gênante dans pas longtemps et cette fois-ci, ça serait au tour d'Oliver d'entendre cette conversation et d'en rire.


End file.
